chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Castiel Goldston
Castiel Goldston is a recurring character, shared by Lowri and Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the werewolf son of Erin Castor and Harry Goldston. He is a small toddler, around 3 years old, but he will join the Goldston Wolf Pack when he is adult and has shifted for the first time. Appearance Cas currently has dark brown hair similar to his father, a pale skin tone, and his mother's green eyes. However, by the time he's an adult his eye colour will have changed, and become a bright and striking shade of blue. He will be tall and relatively well-built, due to his werewolf lineage. In his wolf form, he will have dark brown fur, with darker skin around his muzzle and ears. Personality Cas is usually sweet, kind and awesome, but he can also display a darker side, which will grow in future. He is highly gullible, but hates being fooled or used in any way. He can also lose his temper, much in the way his mother can. He can also easily be manipulative. He doesn't get close to many people, thanks to poor people skills. As an adult, he'll only really be close to his fellow pack members, and especially Alessia. Home Castiel lives with his immediate family in the Firelock palace outside Otsu, Japan. The palace is large and beautiful, in traditional Japanese style. It also contains a vast amount of lands, including gardens, forests, streams, lakes, wilderland, coast, Guardhomes and training grounds. This vast amount of lands prevents outsiders and humans from finding the home, as does the use of illusion and telepathy. It is also a state palace, since the coven and pack are world leaders, and therefore the first floor contains a throne room, crown room and soundproof meeting rooms. The underground cells can be accessed from this floor. The first, second and third floors contain a variety of exquisite rooms for living purposes, including a cinema room, a pool and a gym, and there is also an attic which spans the entire building which the wolves use for meetings, and part of which has been transformed into a series of rooms for the small family. Abilities As a werewolf, Castiel is much stronger and faster than humanly possible, and also has much more acute senses. He would heal rapidly from any injury. He will in future also be able to turn into a wolf, and will be even faster and stronger in this form. He'd have a telepathic link with the rest of the pack, and while he still shifts he will not age further, making him immortal. He is also likely to discover his own unique additional ability in future. This will be Angel Mimicry, which means he will be able to give himself wings, heal others, and teleport to others when summoned. However, since he's yet to manifest it, the limits aren't yet clearly known. Family, Pack & Relationships Castiel is a member of a small family, as an only child so far. His family are: *Mother - Erin Castor *Father - Harry Goldston *Paternal aunts - Bea Goldston and Kasia Lewski *Maternal uncle - Liam Ash *Cousins - Stephanie Goldston-Smith, Spencer Goldston-Smith, Xavier Lewski, Simon Goldston-Smith *Imprinter - Alessia Grey He also has more aunts and uncles on his mother's side, but he's unlikely to meet any of these since Erin is estranged from her birth family. He will be a member of the Goldston Wolf Pack once he's adult, and the other members are: *Bea Goldston (Alpha) *Erin Castor (Beta) *Harry Goldston *Seth Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Kasia Lewski History Castiel was his parents' first child, and is currently their only child. They were inspired to try for one after Alessia Grey's birth. Alessia imprinted upon him when he was 3 hours old, having entered his nursery to congratulate Harry and Erin. Erin was furious over this, at first, but soon calmed down as she recalled the benefits of an imprint. Over the next three years, he just lived with his family in the palace in Otsu, and nothing significant happened to him. Etymology Castiel is a religious name, being the name of an angel, and means "shield of God" in Hebrew. It can also be considered a variant of the name Cassiel. This name was chosen simply for its rarity and uniqueness. The shortened version, Cas, can however mean "one with curly hair", but this doesn't reflect upon him at all. His surname, Goldston, is his paternal surname and means "gold stone" or "gold town". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves